Social media and social-networking have gained tremendous traction. More users are uploading video content to their respective social media pages and sharing the video content with their friends, families, and fans. The growing base of mobile device applications available to users satisfies a wide range of needs, providing users with both a source of entertainment and a variety of convenient features and functionality. Additionally, virtual-reality, augmented-reality, and mixed-reality platforms allow multiple users to experience virtual content. Users of a live streaming video service may use a virtual/augmented/mixed reality platform to view such videos.
The number of users of live streaming video has been growing. In many cases, the exact timing of the stream for individual users is not important because the users are in separate locations. However, when there are multiple users viewing the same live video in proximity (e.g., at a live event or at a sports bar), synchronizing the video can be critical. Given the number of users tuning into live videos, real-time synchronization is important for delivering a consistent video watching experience.